


El consejo del Espectro

by Nura



Category: Mass Effect, Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Science Fiction
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nura/pseuds/Nura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane Rizzoli no tenía forma de saber lo que aquel día iba a ocurrir en la Ciudadela, tal vez si lo hubiese sabido, habría seguido el consejo del espectro mucho antes. Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sin duda, este es el crossover (y fanfic en general) más raruno que he escrito, pero la idea no dejaba de darme vueltas por la cabeza y al final ha salido esto de la mezcla de dos de mis fandoms favoritos. No hace falta estar muy familiarizado con Mass Effect 3 (o la saga en general) para poder leer este fanfic, porque sobre todo está centrado en Jane y Maura (podéis tomarlo como un UA de ci-fi). Y para los que conocen el videojuego, ya verán que me he tomado ciertas licencias para encajar mejor esta historia (aunque no muchas). Y algo raro en mí, esta vez he optado por partir el fanfic en tres capítulos cortos (creo que le va mejor que todo el texto del tirón :P).
> 
> Espero que os guste (y espero algún día me atreverme a escribir un fanfic de Rizzoli & Isles sin mezclar con nada más xD).
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rizzoli & Isles y Mass Effect 3 pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (TNT y BioWare y EA), yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato.

            Cuando la oficial de Seg-C, Jane Rizzoli, despertó aquella mañana con el cuerpo de su mejor amiga, la también oficial e ingeniera Maura Isles, casi completamente sobre el suyo, por unos segundos se permitió pensar que quizá todo había vuelto a la normalidad, que los Segadores no habían invadido la Tierra y seguían expandiéndose por el resto de la galaxia y que la Ciudadela no estaba llena de refugiados de todos los rincones de la Vía Láctea. Pero solo fueron unos segundos, los mismos que se permitió disfrutar de las sensaciones que la cercanía de Maura provocaba en ella y que, aunque ya las admitía para sí, no se atrevía a confesarle a su amiga; por miedo a estropear para siempre su amistad, por temor a perder la relación más auténtica y duradera que Jane había tenido con nadie.

            Sin embargo, pasados esos tranquilos y preciosos segundos, la mente de la investigadora volvió a la dura realidad, al hecho de que estaban en guerra contra un enemigo que parecía demasiado poderoso para hacerle frente, aunque allí en la Ciudadela la mayoría de la gente todavía se creía a salvo de las temibles máquinas, de la muerte, destrucción y condenación que traían consigo; en la Ciudadela parecía que todo iba bien, pero si uno rascaba un poco aquella superficie de aparente normalidad, no tardaba encontrar el miedo y la preocupación, la fina línea que separaba a sus habitantes de caer en el caos más absoluto. Jane suspiró, era el deber de todo miembro de Seg-C procurar que ese caos nunca llegara a desatarse; una tarea que con el paso de los días y las noticias cada vez más desalentadoras que llegaban a través de Extranet u otros canales, se volvía más y más compleja.

            —Jane… puedo oírte pensar…

            La morena sonrió al escuchar la adormilada voz de Maura, ligeramente amortiguada al tener la castaña la cabeza sobre su pecho.

            —Buenos días a ti también —dijo divertida.

            —Mm… ¿Qué hora es? —Se estiró y rodó hacia un lado, saliendo de encima de Jane, que enseguida echo de menos el contacto.

            —Las seis y media. —Jane se incorporó frotándose la cara con ambas manos.

La noche anterior Maura había terminado tarde su trabajo en el Cuartel General de Seg-C y Jane se había ofrecido a esperarla al finalizar su turno; la ingeniera había insistido en que se quedase a cenar en su apartamento cercano al Presidium a modo de agradecimiento y al final había acabado pasando la noche allí; nada realmente fuera de lo normal, últimamente dormía muchas noches en casa de la ingeniera, aunque no lo admitieran en voz alta, ninguna de las dos quería estar a solas en aquellos duros y oscuros días.

            —Hora de levantarnos, entonces —suspiró Maura incorporándose finalmente.

            —Debes estar realmente cansada —comentó Jane abandonando la cama—, porque normalmente eres tú la primera en despertarse y levantarse. ¿Es por el caso en el que estás trabajando ahora? ¿Ese súper secreto del que ni siquiera puedes decirme un poco?

            —Sí. Y es confidencial, Jane, lo siento. Cuando termine todo el asunto, te lo contaré todo hasta el más mínimo detalle. —A Maura no le gustaba mantener a Jane al margen de su trabajo, pero sus órdenes al respecto esta vez eran claras y ella misma era consciente de lo que estaba en juego en base a la naturaleza del caso y de quiénes estaban implicados.

            —Está bien, lo entiendo, no tienes que pedirme perdón… —Jane se encogió de hombros—. Es solo que llevamos tanto tiempo trabajando juntas y colaborando en muchos casos, que no participar en este se me hace raro. En fin —sacudió la cabeza—, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

            Después de que ambas mujeres cumplieran con su rutina matutina y mientras Maura se ocupaba de prepararles algo sano y nutritivo para desayunar, Jane se sentó ante el terminal de Extranet que la castaña tenía en su salón. Desde que la guerra había comenzado, acceder a la gran red todas las mañanas y noches se había convertido no solo en una rutina, sino en algo necesario. Su madre y hermanos pequeños estaban en la Tierra cuando comenzó el primer ataque de los Segadores, aunque habían logrado escapar de Boston (su ciudad natal) y refugiarse en algún sitio oculto con otros huidos, el peligro que seguían corriendo era demasiado grande; Jane confiaba en que Frankie, que como ella era oficial de Seg-C y se encontraba pasando unos días de permiso en su antigua casa, cuidase de su madre y otro hermano, su entrenamiento los ayudaría a mantenerse a salvo.

            Como todas las otras veces, consultó su cuenta de correo personal esperando encontrar otro mensaje de su familia, pero no había nada nuevo desde el último que habían enviado la semana pasada; Jane sabía que eso no quería decir nada más que no habían conseguido acceder a un terminal de Extranet y que las comunicaciones con la Tierra seguían siendo más que complicadas y escasas; hasta las cadenas de noticias más importantes como la ANN se servían del material grabado al comienzo de los ataques y lo que las propias víctimas y afectados, así como freelance les hacían llegar. Sin saber si llegaría a leerlo o no, Jane les escribió un nuevo mensaje; les dijo lo mucho que pensaba en ellos cada día, que aguantaran y se mantuvieran lejos de lugares poblados y centros industriales, los principales objetivos de los enemigos, les contó que su padre, que ahora residía en California, seguía sin dar señales de vida, pero que no perdieran la esperanza y les aseguró que Maura, Frost, Korsak y ella estaban bien, que en la Ciudadela todo seguía más o menos tranquilo.

            —¿Nada? —Le preguntó Maura cuando se unió a ella en la mesa de la prístina cocina para desayunar. Los padres de la ingeniera vivían a caballo entre su residencia en París y su casa en la propia Ciudadela, donde el comienzo de la guerra los había encontrado, por lo que por el momento estaban a salvo.

            Jane sacudió la cabeza y trató de disimular el miedo y preocupación que sentía, pero sabía que era inútil, si había alguien capaz de leer en ella como en un libro abierto, esa era Maura.

            —Estoy segura de que estarán bien. Frankie no dejará que les pase nada. —Intentó asegurarle la castaña, tomando una de sus manos y dándole un suave apretón.

            —Eso espero. —Suspiró Jane—. Aunque ahora mismo quisiera estar allí con ellos, protegiéndolos, en vez de aquí, tan… lejos de todo lo que está pasando o… aparentemente lejos de ello.

            —Entiendo como te sientes —Maura volvió a apretar su mano—. Aunque…

            —Aunque ¿qué? —Inquirió Jane cuando su amiga no completó lo que iba decir.

            —Nada, no es nada. —Apartó su mano y sacudió la cabeza.

            —¿Maura? No puedes hacer eso, empezar a decir algo y luego no hacerlo.

            —Da igual, Jane, no tiene importancia.

            —Yo creo que sí la tiene. Vamos, dilo. —Jane clavó sus oscuros ojos marrones en la castaña, que finalmente acabó capitulando ante aquella intensa mirada.

            —Iba a decir que, aunque suene egoísta, yo me alegro de que estés aquí. Si estuvieras ahora en la Tierra creo que mi preocupación por ti apenas me dejaría concentrarme y trabajar como es debido.

            Maura bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Jane sintió una pequeña chispa de esperanza al pensar que sus sentimientos podían ser correspondidos, sin embargo, su parte pesimista le dijo que Maura solo lo decía como su mejor amiga, que no leyera más de lo que había en aquellas palabras. Jane decidió ignorar ambas partes y centrarse en el día de trabajo que tenían por delante, por el momento ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones en la cabeza. Pero antes se aseguró de tranquilizar a la castaña.

            —Maura, mírame —esperó hasta que los ojos claros se alzaron hacia los suyos—, no es egoísta, yo también me alegro de que estés aquí y no en la Tierra o cualquier otro planeta o colonia, donde sé y puedo ver que estás a salvo. —Le sonrió tiernamente.

            —Gracias, Jane. —Maura le devolvió la misma sonrisa, que logró acelerar el pulso de la morena notablemente.

            —Bien —se apresuró a decir antes de que acabase haciendo alguna tontería, como inclinarse hacia delante y besar a su amiga—, si eso ya está solucionado, será mejor que vayamos yendo para el trabajo.

            Maura asintió y tras recoger los restos del desayuno entre ambas, abandonaron el apartamento para tomar un rapidtrans que las llevaría al Cuartel General de Seg-C, siempre más rápido que utilizar un vehículo propio en el denso tráfico de la Ciudadela. Durante el trayecto, Jane no puedo evitar volver sobre aquella pequeña esperanza que había sentido al oír las palabras de su amiga, por mucho que intentara enterrarla en lo más profundo de su ser; no por primera vez en los últimos días sentía que algo estaba cambiando entre ambas, lenta y sutilmente quizá, pero lo estaba haciendo, tal vez motivado por el miedo que la situación actual les hacía sentir, miedo porque el mañana había dejado ser algo tan seguro como hacía unos meses. Nuevamente, Jane se encontró preguntándose sino tendría que echarle valor al asunto y dar ella el primer paso; quizá Maura estaba tan asustada como ella ante la posibilidad de perder su amistad.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Jane trató de dejar a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos y volver a centrarse; enfiló hacia su departamento, pero Maura hizo ademán de ir en otra dirección.

            —Tengo una reunión con el Ejecutor —explicó Maura escuetamente ante la mirada interrogante de Jane.

            —De acuerdo. Supongo que será sobre ese caso, así que no te preguntaré nada al respecto. Si puedes tomarte un descanso para comer, avísame.

            —Lo haré. Cuídate, Jane.

            —Tú también. Y, Maura… —Jane vaciló, miró a su alrededor, a los otros oficiales de Seg-C que pasaban por su lado, aquel no era el momento ni el lugar para decir ciertas cosas.

            —¿Si? —La castaña la miró expectante.

            —Nos vemos luego —dijo finalmente, agitando la mano a modo de despedida.

            Quizá si Jane hubiese sabido lo que aquel día les deparaba, habría tenido el valor de decirle a Maura lo que realmente sentía, pero en ese momento el miedo a perderla ganó la batalla a la esperanza y el deseo.


	2. Capitulo 02

             Cuando las balas empezaron a volar en todas direcciones en el Cuarte General, el primer pensamiento de Jane fue para Maura, uno terriblemente preocupado por el bienestar de la ingeniera, el segundo, que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y por qué varios de sus compañeros de Seg-C les estaban disparando. Sin embargo, cuando los primeros soldados de Cerberus entraron en el departamento, armas en mano, la luz comenzó hacerse en la mente de la investigadora.

            —¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí Cerberus?! —Exclamó Frost agachado tras su mesa junto a ella.

            —Sea lo que sea, nada bueno. —Oyeron decir a Korsark, el veterano sargento estaba parapetado tras su propia mesa a unos pasos de ellos.

            Junto al ruido de los disparos, se oían gritos y órdenes de rendirse y deponer las armas por parte de los soldados vestidos con armaduras blancas, negras y amarillas, pero Jane y los demás sabían que en el momento en que hiciesen eso, bien podrían darse por muertos, era evidente que Cerberus no iba a hacer rehén o prisionero a ningún miembro de Seg-C que no estuviese a su servicio.

            —Tenemos que salir de aquí —les dijo a sus compañeros—. No podemos dejar que se hagan con el control del Cuartel General.

            —Más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —gruñó Frost mientras soltaba una salva de tiros a ciegas con su pistola por encima de la mesa—. Por si no lo has notado, nos superan en número.

            Jane sabía que el joven oficial tenía razón, el ataque por sorpresa y los agentes durmientes que el grupo terrorista pro-humano había tenido infiltrados en el propio cuerpo, habían mermado drásticamente su número, decenas de compañeros yacían muertos o mal heridos en el suelo. Por un momento, sus pensamientos volvieron sobre Maura, con las comunicaciones cortadas o controladas por Cerberus, no tenía forma de saber dónde estaba o cómo se encontraba; su última posición conocida era la oficina del Ejecutor, con el que tenía una reunión aquella mañana, pero Jane no sabía si esta habría finalizado o no antes del comienzo del ataque y si el enemigo habría llegado hasta allí.

            —Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Repitió apretando los dientes—. Tengo que encontrar a Maura.

            —Jane… No hay manera de que podamos salir de este lugar sin que nos conviertan en un colador. —Advirtió Frost—. Esos tipos van armados hasta los dientes y nosotros no tenemos más que pistolas, eso por no mencionar que carecemos de blindaje o escudos…

            —¿Entonces qué sugieres? ¿Que nos quedemos aquí esperando a que se nos acabe la munición, se nos echen encima y nos maten igual? —Los ojos marrones se oscurecieron con una mirada peligrosa—. No pienso esperar sentada a que vengan a matarme. Prefiero intentar algo… —Y esperar que cualquier poder superior tuviese a bien estar de su parte aquel día.

            —Estoy contigo, Jane —dijo Korsak y un par de oficiales, dos turianos, que habían alcanzado su posición y se guarecían junto a él, asintieron de acuerdo.

            —¿Frost?

            El joven los miró a todos unos segundos y finalmente asintió, en el fondo sabía que su compañera tenía razón, quedarse allí parados solo posponía el momento de su muerte y puestos a morir, mejor hacerlo llevándose a algunos de esos perros traidores con ellos. Y quizá uno de ellos consiguiese salir de allí con vida y podría ayudar a defender el Presidium del ataque de Cerberus, si es que todavía quedaba alguna clase de línea de defensa.

            —Bien —Jane sonrió de medio lado—. Va a ser a todo o nada, sugiero que cada grupo salga en una dirección y tratemos de no ofrecerles un blanco fácil; tenemos que intentar llegar a algún terminal operativo para tratar de recuperar las comunicaciones, puede que el de la oficina del Ejecutor funcione, es una posición defendible y puede que los agentes allí todavía estén aguantando esperando refuerzos. —Al menos eso esperaba Jane; Maura no era precisamente una buena tiradora, sus habilidades residían en la ingeniería informática y la tecnología, era capaz de desentrañar grandes cantidades de datos e información, encontrar los más leves rastros de hackers o delitos informáticos e introducirse prácticamente en cualquier sistema, pero el combate armado no era lo suyo, podría defenderse con la ayuda de otros, pero Jane sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo hasta que el enemigo acabara superándolos.

            Sus compañeros asintieron una última vez, comprobaron los cargadores térmicos que todavía tenían y se prepararon mentalmente para lo que estaban a punto de hacer. Tomando una última bocanada de aire, Jane dio la silenciosa orden de ponerse en marcha y Frost y ella salieron de su parapeto, mientras que Korsak y los dos turianos disparaban fuego de cobertura, hasta que pudieron cubrirse tras otra mesa volcada. Ahora fueron ellos los que pasaron a disparar sus armas contra los soldados de Cerberus, al tiempo que los otros tres avanzaban; de esa manera consiguieron cubrir la mitad de la sala antes de sufrir la primera baja de su reducido grupo, uno de los turianos cayó con un tiro en la frente.

            —¡A cubierto! —Gritó Jane al ver el reflejo rojo de una mira láser, al parecer el enemigo tenía francotiradores entre sus filas.

            Frost y ella lograron escudarse tras un par de escritorios, pero Korsak y el otro turiano estaban a varios pasos de la siguiente cobertura y quedaron expuestos al fuego enemigo.

            —No lo van a conseguir —gruñó Frost.

            —No pienso dejar que los maten —dijo Jane con férrea determinación.

            Haciendo acopio de valor, se alzó y cargó disparando contra el grupo de Cerberus que tenía ante sí, atrayendo su atención y sus balas.

            —¡Moveos, moveos! —Les gritó al sargento y el otro oficial, que corrieron hacia una ancha columna marcada por los disparos.

            Jane sintió una bala rozar su hombro derecho, pero dejó que la adrenalina mitigara el dolor y siguió avanzando y disparando; Frost disparaba desde la cobertura, colocando tiros certeros en la cabeza de los enemigos siempre que podía hacerlo, pero la investigadora sabía que si no alcanzaba pronto otro parapeto, aquel arriesgado movimiento iba a acabar mal. El corazón pareció detenérsele cuando un punto rojo se dibujo en su pecho.

            —Joder… —Musitó segura de que aquel era el final, de que no iba a poder ver a Maura una última vez, ni siquiera saber si se encontraba a salvo o no.

            Resignada a su muerte segura, tardó varios segundos en ser consciente de que el tiro del francotirador no se produjo y que el láser había desparecido de su cuerpo, sorprendida, pero con el sentido común suficiente como para seguir corriendo y escudarse por fin tras otra columna. Desde allí echó un vistazo, algo había llamado la atención de los soldados de Cerberus, que dirigían su fuego ahora hacia una de las entradas de la sala, desde la que claramente podía oír ahora llegar el sonido de nuevas armas, un par de fusiles de asalto de gran calibre y lo que sonaba como una pistola con munición explosiva, así como destellos de energía oscura, lo que evidenciaba la presencia de un biótico al menos.

            —Parece que la caballería ha llegado. —Oyó gritar a Frost por encima de la cacofonía de voces, gritos y disparos.

            Jane asintió y les hizo señas para que permaneciesen donde estaban, no tenía sentido meterse en un fuego cruzado ahora que la posibilidad de sobrevivir a aquello estaba tan cerca de su alcance.

            La refriega duró varios minutos más, un tiempo que pareció alargarse una eternidad hasta que el sonido de los disparos cesó y un extraño silencio se asentó en la gran sala, el silencio de la muerte y los caídos, apenas roto por los chasquidos eléctricos de los terminales agujereados y fundidos. Jane, el hombro derecho sangrando brazo abajo, y sus compañeros se atrevieron finalmente a asomar la cabeza tras sus coberturas; los soldados de Cerberus yacían todos muertos, las armaduras atravesadas por tiros certeros que habían acabado con sus escudos y blindajes. El ruido de pasos desde la puerta atrajo su atención y salió de detrás de la columna alzando y apuntando su pistola hacia el frente; por el rabillo del ojo captó movimiento a sus lados, Frost, Korsak y el turiano la tenían cubierta.

            —Alto el fuego, agentes. —La voz autoritaria pertenecía a una mujer que salió a su encuentro junto a una asari y un turiano; los tres iban fuertemente armados y vestían armaduras de combate. Jane reconoció el logo del N7 grabado en el peto de la mujer que había hablado, algo en ella le resultaba vagamente familiar, pero no terminaba de ubicar su rostro.

            —¿Alianza? —Inquirió bajando finalmente la pistola, ninguna de las tres personas que tenía delante los estaban apuntando.

            —Más o menos —respondió la humana sonriendo de medio lado y avanzando hacia ellos.

            Jane aguantó la intensa mirada que la N7 le estaba dirigiendo, sin duda evaluando y juzgando si era o no digna de confianza, ella misma le dirigió una mirada exacta, aunque vistos los cadáveres a los que habían reducido a los soldados de Cerberus, era evidente que aquel trío no trabajaba para el Hombre Ilusorio.

           —¿Qué quieres decir con más o menos? —Preguntó Jane cuando los tres se detuvieron a unos pasos de ellos, pero antes de que la humana pudiera decir nada, su compañero turiano se dirigió a ella.

           —¿Rizzoli? —El turiano se retiró el casco que protegía su cabeza y Jane lo miró unos segundos extrañada, hasta que reconoció la cara que tenía ante sí.

           —¿Vakarian? —Inquirió, a su lado Frost y Korsak murmuraron algo, sin duda reconociendo también al antiguo investigador de Seg-C con el que habían trabajado en varias ocasiones unos años atrás.

           —¿La conoces, Garrus? —Preguntó la soldado humana.

           —Sí, es Jane Rizzoli, una de las mejores investigadoras de Seg-C —el veterano turiano sonrió—, ahora que yo no estoy, debe ser la mejor.

           —Veo que no has perdido el sentido del humor —sonrió Jane—, aunque casi no te reconozco con esa cicatriz. Te falta como media cara, compañero. ¿Quiénes son tus amigas?

           —¿Acaso estás ciega, Rizzoli? —Intervino Frost antes de que Garrus pudiera contestar—. Esa es la comandante Shepard.

           —¿En serio? —Se volvió un momento a mirar a Frost y luego devolvió su atención a la soldado humana—. ¿Comandante Shepard en comandante Shepard el primer Espectro humano, la heroína de la Ciudadela…? —La mujer asintió, media sonrisa divertida curvando su boca. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué le sonaba su cara, pensó Jane.

          —Exactamente —sonrió de nuevo Garrus—. Y la asari es la doctora Liara T´Soni. ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Rizzoli? ¿Tenéis alguna idea?

          —Más quisiéramos —gruñó la morena—. Lo único que sabemos es que hace un rato algunos de nuestros propios compañeros empezaron a dispararnos y luego entraron los soldados de Cerberus a terminar el trabajo. Ni idea de qué pretenden. ¿Vosotros no sabéis nada?

          —No con certeza —contestó Shepard—. Acabamos de regresar a la Ciudadela, el consejero Valern quería reunirse conmigo para discutir algo relacionado con Udina. Y al llegar aquí nos hemos encontrado esto. Ahora vamos de camino a la oficina del Ejecutor, la última posición conocida del consejero. El comandante Bailey ha retomado el control de las comunicaciones y está coordinando a todo agente de Seg-C que quede en pie para detener a Cerberus, deberíais reuniros con él, el camino está despejado hasta allí. Nosotros tenemos que seguir adelante.

        —Voy con vosotros —dijo Jane dando un paso hacia Shepard, si iban hacia la oficina del Ejecutor, tenía que acompañarlos, Maura podría seguir allí.

        —No lo creo, agente —Shepard sacudió la cabeza—. No solo estás herida —señaló el hombro que todavía le sangraba—, sino que además careces de armadura o escudos. No harías más que retrasarnos. Ve con tus compañeros y reúnete con Bailey.

        La comandante hizo ademán de echar a andar, pero Jane no estaba dispuesta a que la dejasen atrás, era consciente del peligro que podía correr, pero necesitaba ir con ellos y asegurarse de que Maura se encontraba bien, que seguía con vida. Sin pensar, tomó del brazo a Shepard, deteniéndola, y la miró a los ojos.

        —Por favor, tengo que ir con vosotros… Alguien importante para mí estaba hoy en la oficina del Ejecutor… Necesito saber que está bien… Ver que está bien… Por favor. —Jane no era el tipo de persona que rogaba por nada y era muy consciente de las miradas de Frost y Korsak a su espalda, pero le daba igual lo que pensasen o no de todo aquello, lo único que importaba era Maura.

        —Estás herida —insistió Shepard, aunque su tono se había tornado ligeramente más amable—. Dime su nombre y nosotros nos aseguraremos de encontrar a esa persona y de informarte sobre su estado.

Jane sacudió la cabeza y aferró un poco más fuerte el brazo cubierto de Shepard.

       —Tengo que verla con mis propios ojos. La herida no es nada. Por favor, comandante… Tengo que llegar hasta ella.

       La Espectro la miró unos segundos, de nuevo evaluándola y después dirigió una efímera mirada a la asari a un par de pasos tras ellas, quien asintió levemente respondiendo a una muda pregunta. Shepard volvió su atención a Jane y exhaló un quedo suspiro.

       —De acuerdo, pero harás todo cuanto te ordene, sin quejas, y permanecerás a cubierto hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Muerta no le servirás de nada a ella —dijo finalmente, le palmeó la mano con la que la tenía agarrada y la retiró suavemente.

       —Gracias, comandante. —Jane sonrió aliviada y retrocedió un paso.

       —Espera a dármelas cuando todo esto haya terminado y sigamos todos de una pieza. Liara, dale algo de medigel para esa herida.

       Mientras la asari se ocupaba de su hombro, Shepard y Garrus se apartaron unos pasos, hablando entre ellos, seguramente discutiendo algún tipo de estrategia o sobre sus habilidades; Frost, Korsak y el otro turiano se despidieron de ella deseándole suerte y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado.

      —Seguro que Maura estará bien, Jane —le dijo Korsak palmeándole el hombro sano—. Ese cerebro suyo la habrá mantenido a salvo.

      —El viejo tiene razón…

      —¿A quién estás llamando viejo? —Espetó Korsak mirando con falsa dureza a Frost, que decidió ignorarle.

      —Maura sabe cuidar de sí misma. Y, tío, cómo te envidio ahora mismo, acompañando a la comandante Shepard… Ya vas a tener algo que contar a tus hijos y nietos.

      —No exactamente lo primero en mi cabeza, Frost, pero gracias. Vosotros tened cuidado también. Nos veremos cuando esto acabe y los cuatro nos iremos a tomar unas merecidas cervezas.

      —Siempre que invites tú —rieron ambos hombres; se terminaron de despedir y abandonaron la sala finalmente.

      —Esto ya está —dijo la asari al terminar con su hombro.

      —Gracias, por el hombro y por convencer a la comandante. Tengo la sensación de que si no es por ti, no me habría dejado ir con vosotros.

      —No es nada —sonrió Liara—. Sé que no lo parece, pero Shepard también tiene su lado romántico —le guiñó un ojo y le hizo una seña con la mano para que la siguiera—. Vamos.

       Se reunieron con la comandante y Garrus y se pusieron en marcha sin cruzar más palabras de las necesarias, mientras Shepard tomaba la vanguardia, Garrus y Liara cubrían sus flancos unos pasos por detrás, las armas listas; Jane, que cerraba el grupo se dio cuenta de que aquellos tres se entendían perfectamente sin tener que hablar entre ellos, era evidente que llevaban tiempo combatiendo juntos. Por unos segundos, la investigadora dejó que las palabras de Frost calaran en ella; estaba luchando codo con codo con la famosa comandante Shepard, nada más y nada menos, una leyenda viva, la persona sobre cuyos hombros parecía descansar el destino de toda la galaxia, quien estaba liderando el esfuerzo de aquella guerra contra los Segadores, sobre los que tantas veces había advertido al Consejo y el resto de la civilización galáctica; no dejaba de tener cierta ironía que después de negarse a escucharla todas esas veces, ahora corriesen a pedirle ayuda.

     Su avance por los pasillos y salas del Cuartel General no estuvieron exentos de nuevos encuentros con tropas de Cerberus y Jane tuvo ocasión de comprobar que la fama de la Espectro humana era bien merecida; ver combatir a Shepard y sus dos compañeros era todo un ejemplo de trabajo en equipo, sus movimientos estaban perfectamente coordinados y su estrategia se acomodaba y explotaba las habilidades particulares de cada uno de ellos. Jane permanecía a cubierto, disparando su pistola a los blancos que podía permitirse sin abandonar la protección de su cobertura, consciente de que su uniforme era incapaz de detener las balas como lo hacían los escudos y el blindaje de Shepard, Garrus y Liara.

    —Sois como un pequeño ejército de tres —comentó no sin asombro y respeto la investigadora cuando terminaron de despejar una nueva sala, Garrus había dado cuenta con su rifle de francotirador de varios guardianes cubiertos tras sus escudos, colando las balas entre las estrechas rendijas que les permitían ver.

    —Pareces impresionada, Rizzoli —rió el turiano.

    —¿Lo dices en serio? —Jane sacudió la cabeza.

    —Esto no es más que un día de trabajo normal en compañía de Shepard —Garrus se encogió de hombros, como si le restara importancia al asunto.

    —No le hagas caso, agente —rió Shepard—, le gusta exagerar.

    —Seguro —dijo Garrus—, eso lo dice la persona que no hace ni dos días logró curar la genofagía y que los krogan y los turianos empezasen a colaborar en la defensa de Palaven. ¿En qué estaré pensando, exagerar nuestros logros?

     —¿En serio? —Jane se detuvo unos segundos mirando al trío, para seguirles inmediatamente hacia el ascensor que les llevaría a las oficinas del Ejecutor.

     —Mordin curó la genofagía —puntualizó seriamente Shepard—. Yo solo le ayudé.

     —Hiciste más que eso —dijo Liara y Jane vio la mirada suave y compasiva que la asari dirigió a Shepard.

     —Puede —asintió la comandante deteniéndose ante las puertas del ascensor—. Pero Mordin fue el verdadero héroe en Tuchanka, no quiero que olvidemos eso.

     —No lo haremos —aseguró Garrus palmeando el hombro de la humana.

     Y Jane comprendió que aquel Mordin debía haber sacrificado su vida para conseguir la hazaña de acabar con la genofagía y que, sin duda, había sido un amigo y compañero del trío, alguien con quien habían luchado y sangrado, vivido tanto momentos difíciles, como felices.

    —De acuerdo, centrémonos —Shepard sacudió la cabeza y las puertas del ascensor se abrieron—. Tenemos un consejero que encontrar y una novia que rescatar.

   —Maura no es mi novia —se encontró diciendo Jane mientras entraban en el ascensor.

   —¿Seguro? —Shepard la miró divertida.

   —Es… complicado. Es mi mejor amiga.

   —Bueno, quizá quieras replanteártelo cuando todo esto termine. Estamos en medio de una guerra, eso es lo complicado. Tener a alguien por quien luchar y, más importante, por quien volver es algo que merece la pena —los ojos de Shepard se desviaron hacia la asari y si Jane tenía alguna duda respecto al tipo de relación que mantenían, se evaporó en aquel momento, cuando Liara devolvió una mirada cargada de significado y sentimientos a la comandante.

    Jane no tuvo mucho tiempo para procesar las palabras de Shepard, aunque sabía que la comandante tenía razón; Maura ya era su razón para luchar y seguir adelante, la persona que significaba todo para ella y quien le daba esperanzas en una situación desesperanzada; Maura era capaz de poner una sonrisa en sus labios en aquellos días difíciles, cuando no saber nada sobre su familia la hundía en el miedo y la preocupación. Maura hacía que todo valiese la pena y que rendirse no fuera una opción… Ahora solo necesitaba encontrar el valor para decírselo a ella.

    Pero lo primero era encontrarla y asegurarse de que estaba bien y acabar con la amenaza de Cerberus para la Ciudadela.


	3. Capitulo 03

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron a una sala desierta, sembrada de cuerpos sin vida de hombres y mujeres de Seg-C y mobiliario y cristaleras destrozadas; Shepard, Garrus y Liara avanzaron lentamente hacia el interior de la sala, las armas apuntando al frente y los ojos escaneando todo el lugar. Jane los seguía con su pistola a punto y una inquieta sensación en el fondo del estómago; reprimió un suspiro aliviado al comprobar que ninguno de los muertos era Maura, era un pensamiento egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Atentos —susurró Shepard sin volverse hacia ellos—. Tengo la sensación de que no estamos solos aquí.

A una señal de la Espectro, sus dos compañeros tomaron posiciones a cubierto tras una pared baja, cristales rotos crujieron bajo sus pies, Jane se colocó no muy lejos de la asari, cuyo cuerpo ya brillaba preparando sus poderes bióticos, y vio a Garrus cambiar el fusil de asalto por uno de francotirador. Shepard se adelantó entonces, justo en el momento en que ponía pie en la parte abierta de la sala, los soldados de Cerberus aparecieron dejándose caer desde la planta superior; la comandante disparó varias veces y se cubrió finalmente tras un escritorio volcado.

Lo que siguieron fueron unos minutos semi caóticos de disparos, fogonazos de energía oscura, voces y gritos; Jane apenas podía seguir el ritmo de los movimientos de Shepard, mientras Garrus y Liara mantenían más o menos su posición, la comandante danzaba por toda la sala, yendo de enemigo en enemigo, haciendo uso de sus propias habilidades bióticas, cargando contra los soldados de Cerberus a la velocidad del rayo, con la fuerza de un tren de mercancías, para después rematarlos con una tremenda y potentísima onda de choque. Jane había oído hablar de la clase vanguardia dentro de la Alianza, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver a alguno en acción. La investigadora tuvo que reconocer que la fama de los N7 y de Shepard estaban a la altura de lo que se decía de ellos, completamente a un nivel muy superior que el de los demás, ella se consideraba buena tiradora, ágil y fuerte, pero lo que estaba viendo era otra cosa muy diferente.

Shepard no se detuvo hasta que el último soldado de Cerberus cayó muerto al suelo, el silencio llenó de nuevo la sala, Garrus, Liara y Jane se reunieron con ella junto a la puerta que daba acceso a la oficina del Ejecutor un nivel por encima de ellos. Liara se apresuró a piratear el cierre electrónico, no sin antes echarle un rápido vistazo a Shepard, asegurándose de que la mujer se encontraba bien y no había recibido ninguna herida; Jane pudo ver las marcas que las balas habían dejado en la armadura de la comandante, pero estas no parecían haber superado las capas de blindaje, el rostro de Shepard apenas reflejaba el esfuerzo que acababa de realizar minutos antes.

—Es realmente fuerte, ¿eh? —Musitó Garrus junto a Jane, el rifle de francotirador volvía a estar plegado en su espalda, en las manos el fusil de asalto.

—¿Siempre es así? —Inquirió Jane.

—Casi siempre —sonrió Garrus.

—No tenía ni idea de que fuese biótica —reconoció la investigadora; evidentemente, Shepard se había estado reservando para ese asalto, ahorrando sus energía en los enfrentamientos anteriores.

—Probablemente es una de las humanas bióticas más fuertes, si no contamos a Jack, claro —Garrus dejó escapar una ligera risa.

—¿Jack?

—Una mujer más loca que Shepard y mucho más fuerte con su biótica. Créeme, nunca querrás encontrarte al otro lado de una de sus ondas de choque.

—Si has terminado de cotillear, Garrus, ¿podemos seguir? —Shepard los miró con media sonrisa en los labios y una mirada exasperada dirigida al turiano.

—Tú primero, Shepard —dijo Garrus y la mujer sacudió la cabeza mascullando algo entre dientes.

Momentos después, el grupo entraba en la oficina del Ejecutor, Jane apenas prestó atención a la comunicación vía omniherramienta entre Shepard y Bailey, sus ojos escanearon el cuarto en busca de alguna señal de Maura, pero lo único que había allí eran los cuerpos sin vida del propio Ejecutor y los guardaespaldas del consejero salariano.

‹‹Maldita sea, Maura, ¿dónde estás?›› Lo único que se le ocurrió a Jane era que la castaña estuviese con el consejero, del que tampoco había rastro en la oficina, ¿pero dónde?, atrás no habían dejado a nadie. Justo cuando se volvía para dirigirse al gran ventanal y echar un vistazo, oyó a Shepard comunicarle a Bailey que tenía a la vista al consejero Valern (dijo algo sobre un camuflaje óptico) y que este parecía encontrarse bien, la comandante se volvió ligeramente hacia Jane y alzó el pulgar de la mano derecha, indicándole que Maura también se encontraba allí bien. Sin embargo, antes de que Jane pudiese acercarse al ventanal para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos, Shepard desenfundó su pistola y disparó una rápida ráfaga de balas, haciendo añicos el cristal y saltando al nivel inferior sin bajar su arma.

—¿Qué demonios…? —Pero Jane no tuvo tiempo de pensar, aquella maniobra de Shepard solo podía significar que alguna clase de peligro amenazaba a Maura y el consejero, así que sin vacilar un segundo más, siguió a la comandante, Garrus y Liara no muy lejos tras sus pasos.

Lo que siguió a continuación fueron los minutos más largos de su vida para Jane, y eso contando con que estaban en medio de una guerra y había vivido con el corazón en un puño los primeros días que siguieron al primer ataque sobre la Tierra de los Segadores, cuando no sabía nada sobre el estado de su familia. Un tipo de pelo moreno sujeto en una larga coleta, los ojos cubiertos por un extraño interfaz y armado con nada más y nada menos que una espada, apuntaba con alguna clase de arma incrustada en el guante que cubría su mano al consejero salariano y a Maura, Shepard a su vez tenía encañonado al hombre que llevaba en su armadura el logo de Cerberus, aunque no parecía intimidado en lo más mínimo, más bien la tensión de sus músculos hablaba de excitación, del deseo de enfrentarse a la Espectro.

Hubo un breve intercambio de palabras entre Shepard y el asesino de Cerberus, pero prácticamente toda la atención de Jane estaba en Maura, la ingeniera se encontraba justo entre el asesino y el consejero, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo y la pistola de servicio que tenía apuntada hacia el enemigo; aquel parecía un tiro fácil y seguro, dada la escasa distancia que los separaba, pero Jane tenía la certeza de que abatir a aquel tipo no iba a resultar sencillo. Fue avanzando hacia la derecha de Shepard, tratando de ganar espacio, de intentar acercarse lo más posible a Maura, rezando a quien fuese que la castaña no hiciese ninguna estupidez o resultase herida. ‹‹Maldita sea›› gruñó interiormente, Maura no era una ingeniera de combate, aquel no era su lugar, sino el de Jane, ella era la protectora.

—No. Ahora es divertido.

Con esas últimas palabras, el asesino de Cerberus se puso en movimiento y el tiempo pareció estirarse imposiblemente, Jane vio a cámara lenta cómo Maura avanzaba un paso hacia el asesino y el dedo que tenía sobre el gatillo se tensaba efectuando un disparo, que el hombre esquivó con pasmosa habilidad y rapidez, al tiempo que descargaba aquel extraño arma en la palma de su mano, el cuerpo de Maura salió despedido un par de metros, cayendo al suelo inerte.

—¡No! —Jane apenas reconoció como suyo aquel grito.

La rabia corrió por sus venas, pero antes de que pudiera si quiera descargar algún disparo o moverse hacia el asesino, que hizo ademán de avanzar hacia el consejero, un drell salido de la nada encañonó al hombre, una Phalanx apuntando a su cabeza y, en apenas un parpadeó, ambos estaban enzarzados en una enconada pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, haciendo imposible que Shepard o sus compañeros pudieran realizar disparo alguno sobre ellos por temor a herir al drell.

Mientras asesino y drell seguían su lucha, la comandante tomó del brazo al consejero y lo colocó en medio de su grupo, Jane cubrió los escasos pasos que la separaban del cuerpo de Maura y agarrándola de un hombro tiró de ella hasta un lugar más seguro tras unas mesas; la ingeniera gimió entre dientes, los ojos todavía cerrados y la respiración trabajosa, Jane miró por un momento su rostro y el corazón se le encogió al ver sangre salir de su boca, cuando su mirada se encontró con unos vidriados ojos claros, todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor dejó de tener importancia; sintiendo que algo se rompía en su interior se arrodilló junto a Muara y tomó su cabeza en su regazo, el movimiento, aunque delicado y suave, provocó un nuevo gemido y una tos ahogada que llevó más sangre a la boca de la castaña.

—Jane… —Logró articular en un débil susurro Maura.

—Shsss… No hables —la investigadora acarició su pelo, sus mejillas—, tienes que ahorrar fuerzas. Pronto te llevaremos al hospital… Aguanta.

Los sonidos del combate, más disparos y Shepard gritando un nombre, eran ecos lejanos en los oídos de Jane, toda su atención centrada en la mujer que yacía entre sus brazos, apenas registró que alguien se inclinaba sobre ella y pronunciaba su nombre.

—Rizzoli… Rizzoli… —Una mano en su hombro la hizo levantar la mirada hacia el rostro sombrío de Garrus—. Tenemos que irnos, no podemos dejar que ese asesino alcance al resto del Consejo… Ten —el turiano puso en su mano un par de tubos de medigel—. La ayuda ya está en camino. Yo… —sus ojos se desviaron un momento hacia Maura— lo siento, Rizzoli. Ten cuidado.

Y con eso y un último apretón a su hombro, Garrus salió corriendo para reunirse con Shepard y Liara y seguir la persecución del asesino de Cerberus, dejando al consejero salariano como única compañía de Jane y Maura hasta que llegasen otros oficiales de Seg-C, pero la verdad era que Jane ni siquiera era consciente de su presencia.

—Has oído, Maura, la ayuda ya está llegando —dijo Jane devolviendo su atención a la castaña y abriendo el primer tubo de medigel, sin embargo, su mano se detuvo cuando iba aplicarlo, no había herida abierta en el pecho o abdomen de Maura, donde el disparo del asesino la había alcanzado, la camiseta de su uniforme ni siquiera estaba rota o rasgada.

—Como… una… on… da… cho… que —Jadeó Maura, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza y apoyando débilmente su mano en la que Jane tenía el medigel—. Hemo… rragia inter… na… Cos… tillas… rotas… Pul… món… perf…

—No —negó Jane, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por su cara—. Te vas a poner bien, ¿me oyes? No voy a dejar que te mueras… No puedes… ¡No!

Maura logró esbozar una tenue sonrisa ensangrentada.

—No… no… no… —sollozó Jane—. Hay tantas cosas que tengo decirte… no puedes irte sin oírlas… no puedes dejarme sola, Maura…

—Jane… —El nombre escapó en apenas un hilo de voz, más y más sangre anegaba su boca con cada estertor, ya casi no podía respirar.

—No, Maura, no… Quédate comigo, por favor, quédate conmigo… Yo te quiero… te quiero… Quédate conmigo…

Pero los ojos de Maura se habían prendido en el infinito y su respiración había cesado finalmente.

—¡Nooo! —El grito, a medias sollozo, estremeció todo su cuerpo.

Creyó oír que alguien decía su nombre en la distancia y sintió una mano en su hombro, una mano que la sacudía con insistencia…

—Jane… Jane… ¡Jane!

—¡¿Qué dem…?! —Jane se incorporó sobresaltada en la cama, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y totalmente desorientada, miró a su alrededor; estaba en su dormitorio, la luz de una mañana avanzada ya penetraba por las cortinas entreabiertas de sus ventanas, el tráfico matutino de Boston podía oírse en la distancia, finalmente, su mirada se detuvo en la persona que la había despertado—. ¿Maura? ¿Qué…?

—Al ver que no abrías la puerta cuando he llamado antes, he pensado que quizás había vuelto a subirte la fiebre y no podías levantarte, así que he entrado usando la llave que me diste para emergencias. Al entrar al cuarto estabas teniendo una pesadilla… Te agitabas y estabas gritando. Siento…

—No —más calmada, Jane sacudió la cabeza—. No pasa nada… Estaba teniendo un sueño de lo más vivido… —Con los restos de dicho sueño todavía en su mente, tomó la mano que Maura aún tenía en su hombro y la estrechó en la suya, dándole un suave apretón, increíblemente aliviada de que la castaña estuviese allí con ella, sin ningún daño—. Es la última vez que me quedo jugando tantas horas antes de dormir —dijo finalmente echando una mirada acusatoria al mando de la videoconsola que había dejado sobre su mesilla.

—¿Estabas soñando con un videojuego? —Inquirió Maura sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a la detective, quien se ruborizó ligeramente.

—Sí, Frankie me lo trajo hace un par de días, para entretenerme mientras estaba de baja por la gripe… No suelo jugar tantas horas seguidas a nada, pero supongo que este me enganchó bien. Además, puedes hacer al protagonistas como tú quieras… —Se encogió de hombros, casi esperando alguna clase de reprimenda por parte de Maura sobre lo poco saludable que era pasar tantas horas seguidas jugando.

—¿Estabas soñando que eras tú la protagonista del juego? —Preguntó la forense sorprendiéndola un poco.

—Er... no exactamente. Era… era una especie de policía de uno de los lugares donde transcurre la historia.

—¿Y estaba yo en tu sueño?

Jane estuvo tentada por un momento de decirle que no, pero los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en el sueño, de la verdad que encerraba, estaban muy presentes todavía en ella y decidió ser sincera.

—Sí, también estabas con la policía, pero no como forense. Estabas ayudando a desenmascarar un golpe de estado y al final… —Jane vaciló, estremeciéndose levemente ante cómo había terminado el sueño, reales o no, aquellas imágenes eran unas que iba a tardar bastante tiempo en olvidar.

—¿Al final? —La animó Maura a seguir, sus ojos claros fijos en los suyos.

—Nada, al final me has despertado… —sonrió débilmente y apartó la mirada, avergonzada de su cobardía más que otra cosa.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Maura tomó la palabra de nuevo con algo que Jane no esperaba.

—Sabes que hablas en sueños —dijo la castaña, Jane podía sentir cómo la estaba mirando, tragó saliva, tratando de bajar el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y esperó un momento en vano a que su corazón se calmara un poco; dos veces consecutivas latiendo a esa velocidad no podía ser bueno para la salud, pensó la detective.

—¿Qué has oído? —Se atrevió a preguntar finalmente, sin embargo, seguía sin hacer contacto visual con Maura.

—Nada, si es lo que quieres. —Eso quería decir que probablemente había oído lo suficiente.

Armándose de un valor que no sentía, Jane encaró a la castaña, mirándola a los ojos por fin y en el fondo de aquella mirada vio la chispa de la esperanza y de un amor que iba mucho más allá de la amistad, lo mismo que su propia mirada escondía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Maura? —Su voz había salido más débil de lo que esperaba, pero lo importante es que la castaña la había oído.

—No arrepentirme si algún día nos pasa algo… irrevocable a alguna de las dos… como parecía ocurrir en tu sueño. ¿Y tú, Jane? —La mano de Maura encontró la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—Creo… creo que quiero lo mismo. —Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Crees? —Maura no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Sí. Creo.

Con el corazón todavía latiéndole demasiado rápido, Jane llevó su mano libre a la mejilla de Maura, acariciándola suavemente, deslizando sus dedos hacia su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí al tiempo que ella se inclinaba hacia delante, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto en beso que comenzó ligero, tentativo, y siguió profundizándose y cargándose de deseo y sentimientos. Y a aquel beso siguieron otros más y de alguna manera, Maura acabó dentro de la cama, medio cuerpo recostado sobre el de Jane, cuyos labios seguían rozando los suyos; la detective no pudo evitar sonreír unos segundos después sobre dichos labios, al cruzar un divertido pensamiento su mente.

—¿Qué? —Inquirió la castaña.

—Estaba pensando que para que luego digan que los videojuegos no traen nada bueno.

—Hm, obviamente no han hecho las pruebas y experimentos suficientes para comprobar esa afirmación.

—Obviamente…

 

**. — FIN — .**


End file.
